Forum:Marine Rank Categories and Tabs
Weeks/months ago, it has been suggested that all Marine ranks and their related portrait templates be deleted. This matter hasn't been resolved for a very long time, so let's get a forum started. Here are the pages we should deal with: * Category:Ranks * Marines/High-ranking Marines * Marines/Low-ranking Marines * Template:Commodores * Template:Fleet Admiral * Template:Marine Captains * Template:Marine Commanders * Template:Marine Lieutenant Commander * Template:Rear-Admirals * Template:Vice-Admirals How should we deal with all of them? 07:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Discussion We have articles about all the ranks. And its nice. Now for their templates, I say they are fine in the 'Marines' article, that we keep all the templates together. To just delete the rest two tabs and keep that only page. There we have links about the ranks. As for the category 'Ranks', I don't mind keeping that. Its actually good. As I said in the other talk here, all the info in High-Ranking Marines and Low-Ranking Marines tabs is already on the main page under Rank System and Marine Members headings (or could easily be added with just a sentence or two). Also there is no need to merge the ranks that are long enough to have their own pages (Admiral, Vice Admiral, and one or two others if my memory serves). All the other ranks are yet again just repeats of what is already in the main Marines page and should be turned into redirects. Bastian9 13:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with LPK, its good to have them all together so people can get a quick list of marines without searching throught a lot of pages, thats expecially helpful for people with slow computersDionit 20:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No, don't do that. What's wrong with having minor pages? Then can we start deleting/merging the lesser pages or something? And we keep the Admiral pages? 07:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good.. And yeah, the 'Admiral', 'Vice Admiral' and 'Fleet Admiral' pages are all fine.. No, don't do that. What's wrong with having minor pages? Joekido 09:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) While I agree with the deletion of the "High-ranking Marines" and "Marines/Low-ranking Marines" pages as they practically seemed redundant I don't understand the reason behind considering the thread archived so soon. MasterDeva 10:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's face the facts: the stubby and most likely never to increase rank pages are an eyesore, so we merge them into one list, similar to Foods and Beverages. People were against allowing the ranks to be on a separate page each, and the tabs were redundant. So I don't see what else is to argue about. 18:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I already said in the other talk page that we should merge ALL the ranks into one article. SeaTerror 20:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Its fine as it is.. It turned to be better.. Not really. If it was something else they would have all got merged. SeaTerror 01:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I never stated that I was against the merger. I merely wanted to say that more editors should participate in the conversation before it is considered closed and archived. MasterDeva 15:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) True, but previous forums/talk pages on the topic already shown that a majority is for merging, so I didn't see much reason to continue, seeing many people were either agreeing or remaining silent. 04:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Didn't we created the high/low ranking subpages to merge the single rank pages? Just to remind... so we want to merge them in Marine Ranks? Did I get it right? I'm fine to that. :Originally they were all on the Marine page, but like with Devil Fruits the page became so buly we split it for easier sorting. Ony due to dodgey translations I'm not sure it worked well in Marine rankings case. Those pages were all based on looose/quasi elevant transaltions in english and weren't all perfect matches for the rank assigned to them. One-Winged Hawk 21:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Is there anything else to talk about in this forum? Because if not, I'm closing it off in three days. 23:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I already said it. All of the ranks should have been merged. Including admirals. SeaTerror 05:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Admiral is too long of a page to merge properly. And I wasn't asking just you, but everyone else. 05:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm still against this. If it was up to me I would seperate these pages. There is nothing wrong with having a small article. Are you people paying attention to me? Joekido 11:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC)